Ignorance Hurts
by WildWolfLuver
Summary: What happens when Kendall finds out if he has a twin sister, Kaytlinn. Will love ensue? Now throw in a abusive father that Kaytlinn doesnt want anyone to know about. What happens when he comes after her, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my second BTR fan fiction. I thought what if one of the boys had a twin they didn't know? Huh, well this is the product of that thought! Enjoy Ignorance Hurts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own Kaytlinn.**

_**Kendall:**_

"Hey, have you seen the new girl?" James came up behind me and asked.

"No, why?" I asked totally uninterested, I had a girlfriend.

"Because she looks a lot like you." Jo said next to me. "Same dirty blond hair, same green eyes, and same smile. It's kind of creepy actually." I heard my mom drop some plates in the kitchen.

"Are you okay mom?" I yelled from where I was sitting.

"What's the new girl's name?" My mom asked. Picking up the plates, good thing they didn't break.

"I think its Kaytlinn Vanderque." Carlos said. He had just entered the room from his bedroom. He must have been listening.

This time my mom broke the plates when she dropped them. "What's going on mom?" I asked worried about her, and the plates. I was wondering if we would have any by the end of the conversation.

"N-n-nothing, I think I might know her. Her dad is an old friend of mine." My mother explained.

"Cool! You should go talk to her." Jo said.

"I don't think so, she doesn't know me and it would be very weird." She said in a rush. I still had my suspicions though.

"I'm going down to the pool." Jo announced.

"And I'm coming with you because this apartment is suffocating me." I added.

Logan just then came out of his room and followed us along with James and Carlos. We all headed down to the pool. On the way down there we spotted the new girl, Kaytlinn. They were right; she looked a lot like me. I looked over at James, Logan, and Carlos who were drooling over her. I snapped my fingers in their faces a couple times so they would snap out of it.

"Wha…" Logan said.

"You guys! You all are going to get hurt if you fight over her." I told them.

"She's mine!" They all kept saying while jumping over each other and wrestling to get to her. It's like I was invisible, I swear.

"GUYS!" Camille yelled. She picked them up one by one and slapped them all. They stopped immediately.

"Thank you, Camille." I said politely. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to introduce myself."

Jo grabbed my arm violently, "In a non-romantic way, or else!"

I put my hands over my head. "Of course." I walked over to Kaytlinn.

_Logan:_

When I saw Kaytlinn, I was seeing a goddess. Her blonde hair was like gold flowing on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes sparkled whenever she laughed or even smiled. She was the perfect height and had the figure of a supermodel. She was perfect.

There was only one problem; the other guys liked her too. And James _always _gets the girls, Carlos was the crazy and dangerous one, and I was the nerdy guy who had a supply of pocket protectors. Who am I kidding, I didn't have a chance.

_Kendall:_

"Hello, Kaytlinn isn't it? I'm Kendall; I wanted to welcome you to the Palmwoods." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Yeah, it's Kaytlinn. It's nice to meet you." She shook my hand. "Aren't you in that boy band, Big Time Rush?"

"That's me! Those are the rest of the guys." I pointed to the rest of the guys who waved very enthusiastically. She laughed. "So what are here for? What's your talent?"

She paused; she had an uncertain look on her face. "M-m-my t-talent? I…uh…sing! Yeah, I sing." She smiled a forced smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just-"A scream interrupted her. I looked in the direction of the scream. It was my mother.

"Kaytlinn, it's really you! Why…how…what?" She ran up too Kaytlinn and hugged her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I yelled. She was acting crazy.

"Kendall, this is going to seem crazy. Kaytlinn is my daughter and your twin sister." My mother admitted.

"Whoa, wait, what?" I sputtered. I couldn't believe it. All this time I thought I only had Katie, I guess not.

Kaytlinn just had a quizzical, yet relieved expression on her face. "_You're_ my family?" Was all she said.

My best friends were now next to me. "What's going on?" Logan asked.

"I have another sister." I answered.

"Wait, who?" Carlos asked.

I pointed to Kaytlinn. I couldn't speak at the moment. "What?" My four best friends said in unison.

"Can I please explain?" My mom pleaded. Everyone nodded, wanting to know what's going on.

/

In the apartment, I gathered Logan, Camille, Jo, James, Katie, Carlos, and Kaytlinn. My mother started her story, "When I was 20 years old, I found a guy. I thought I was in love. When I had Kaytlinn and Kendall, we weren't married. He thought twins were too much, so he took Kayt when you guys were 3, and moved to Florida."

"What about me?" Katie asked.

"You have a different father. So actually Kendall is your half brother." My mother said trying to keep everyone positive by smiling and talking in a cheerful tone. Katie made a frustrated noise.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment." Kaytlinn announced.

"Bye." Everyone said randomly. She walked out the door and that's when the room went up in chaos.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katie and I said together at our mom.

"I never thought I would see her again, so what was the point in telling you?" She debated.

"Still, it would be nice to know! Especially that I have a different dad then Kendall!" Katie shot back.

I sighed this is stupid. "Look, let's just get to know our new sister." I turned to my best friends, "And if you touch her, so help me I will strangle you! She is _my_ sister."

"Hasn't even known her for two hours and is already taking the protective brother role." I heard Carlos mutter.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Yay! First chapter! So please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the responses to my first chapter! I'm glad you guys like it! Sorry I haven't updated soon, I have been really busy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own Kaytlinn.**

_Logan:_

I was in trouble. I liked Kendall's twin sister and he specifically said not to even flirt with her. A part of me, the obedient part, said to listen to Kendall and back off. The other part said, the one that like Kaytlinn, said to forget about Kendall and date her. I didn't know what to do.

I was at the pool, pondering my choices, when a shadow covered me suddenly. I looked up to see Kaytlinn. She was smiling that dazzling smile that made me melt inside. "What's up?" I asked.

"I got bored and decided to come hang with you, if you don't mind." I said cheerfully.

"No, I don't mind." I gestured for her to sit down. "So how are you doing with the whole 'Kendall Knight is my twin brother' front?" I asked timidly. I didn't know how she was going to handle it.

"I'm still a little shocked. But, I think I'm doing well." I saw a single tear slip from the corner of her eye.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." I said with open arms.

"Thank you, Logan. I appreciate it." She whispered. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to push it. Then I heard her murmur something like 'only of you where there earlier'. Again, I didn't push it. She suddenly got up. "I got to go." She said quickly then turned and left. Well, that was weird.

/

I needed some advice, about Kaytlinn. I couldn't go to Kendall; he would think something was up. Not James or Carlos; they liked her and get way more competitive when they thought something was up too. I didn't really know Jo well, so that left Camille.

I knocked on the door of her apartment. She answered the door almost immediately. "Logan, it's nice to see you! Please, come in." She stepped out of the way so I could enter the apartment. "So, what's up?"

"It's Kaytlinn." I said simply.

"Logan," She half whined, "you know Kendall said not to date her."

"It's not about that." I countered. "She is really jumpy. She is always on the move, looks over her shoulder, and tries to go around questions. I want to help, but I don't know what to do." I explained to Camille.

"Logan, listen, you need to find out what's wrong before you can help her." She instructed.

"Wait, so you _do _think something's wrong?" I implied.

"Logan, I'm not blind. It's pretty obvious that something's up." She said, acting like I was stupid.

"Okay, so after I find out what is wrong, I…" I trailed off so she could finish.

"You comfort her and maybe tell Kendall so he could help." She nodded her head to signal she was finished.

"I'm going to go try out your little method. I'll tell how it works out." I then got up and left the apartment and headed to Kaytlinn's apartment, 2M.

/

I knocked softly and the door opened, I wondered why it was open in the first place. I walked in and heard a sound coming from the nearest bedroom. I walked in and Kayt was face down in her pillow, sobbing. I ran to her side and sat next to her. I began to rub circles on her back and whisper to her calming things. It stayed like that for about two minutes, and then she got up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, I never wanted to let go. "Thank you so much, Logan." She whispered into my shoulder.

"Anytime." I said simply. We stayed like that for five minutes. I broke the silence. "What's going on?"

"I didn't come here to sing, act, or dance. I ran away from my father." She began.

"Why?"

She let go of me and looked down at her bed, she was trying to avoid my eye. "He is abusive, Logan. He is an alcoholic. His friends would come over and try to get me to sleep with them. All he would say about it is 'isn't she a beauty' and 'she's a real prize'. It was heartbreaking. He was a good father until I turned 10. It went downhill from there." She cringed away from the memory. I hated to see her in pain.

"You don't have to continue, if it is too painful. If you want to continue, I'll listen. " I said.

She continued anyway. "I have so many scars from that man. He told me I was on only child and that my mother died in childbirth. I heard him slip up though. He was talking about this amazing girl that was my mother. That she was in California with her famous son, my twin brother, Kendall. I planned on escape. One night, I was at home, my dad came home from who knows what, with a friend. That friend raped me." A tear slipped from her eye again. "While he was at the bar one night, I packed up and ran. I ran to California to find my mother. Then, I found you guys and was relieved."

I was about to cry, but I had to stay strong for Kaytlinn. "Kaytlinn, I'm so sorry that happened." I sympathized.

"Every day, I wake up to the dirtiness that covers me because of that experience. I can't stand it. I wish every day for the one I love to come and wash the memory away; to clean me." She shook her head, like she was trying to erase the memory.

I leaned over and hugged her tight. Her arms went around my neck. I pulled her into my lap and we just stayed there, embracing each other.

_Kendall:_

Where was Logan? I had been looking for him all day; I had no luck.

I walked up to James. "Dude, have you seen Logan?"

"Last time I saw him; he was going to see Camille." James then quickly walked off. I started towards Camille's apartment but James stopped me. "Have you seen your sister?"

"No, and you better not touch her!" I yelled and he ran away like a scared puppy. I didn't think that is was fair that one of my friends might get to know her better than me, her own twin brother.

/

I knocked on the door and immediately heard footsteps. Camille opened the door. "James said Logan was here." I said flatly.

"You just missed him." She snapped her fingers in defeat.

"Do you know where he is?" I wasn't about to give up.

"He said something about Kaytlinn's apartment." I said then slammed the door in my face.

Now I was pissed: Logan _and _James are trying to get my sister. I stormed down to 2M and opened the door with my key card that Kaytlinn got me. I heard talking and quietly stood in the shadows of her doorframe and watch the scene. I heard about our father and all the things he did to her and why she was _really _here. I looked into the room and saw Kaytlinn curled up in Logan's arms; he was rocking her back and forth. I stayed there, trying to decide what to do. Then I heard Kayt's faint snores and saw Logan put her in her bed.

Logan walked out of the bedroom and I stopped him which made him yelp. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. "Sh!"

He looked at me with big eyes and removed my hand from his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." I contradicted.

"I was comforting your sister. Unlike you I'm nice." He half joked.

"Well I was looking for you!" I shot back.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"You see, there is this science question I need help on…" I trailed off because I was being drug away.

_Kaytlinn:_

I knew I was having a dream, I just didn't know what to do about it.

She was locked in her old room in Florida. Her dad entered with a baseball bat; she knew what was coming. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She shielded her face with her arms for the attack that never came. She looked to see what was holding him up. What she saw amazed her; Logan was on her dad's back, hitting him and trying to stop him. He kept yelling, "I won't let you hurt her!" Tears were welling up in my eyes; he was doing this for me. Then it hit me: _would he really do this for me in the outside world? _Suddenly the dream faded and I blacked out.

**A/N: so there is chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. And remember, reviews encourage me to write another chapter!**

**P.S. I'm sorry my chapters are not very long! I'm not one to describe a lot...so sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So yes, this is chapter 3! So I've decided to only make this story like 7 chapters at most. I don't like writing long stories and I have like 6 ideas for stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own Kaytlinn.**

_Logan:_

I knew Kendall was mad at me. So was Carlos and James but only because I was _bonding _with Kaytlinn and they weren't. Kendall had a reason to be mad, I was stealing his sister; his _twin _sister. But, I was human and I felt bad for her. She's had it rough.

For the next two weeks I began to hang out with Kayt more. I found out that even though she is broken inside, she really is a bubbly, outgoing girl. We had some good times.

_Flashback:_

"_Logan!" I heard Kaytlinn yell. I had been a couple days since she really opened up to me. I turned to see her sparkling green eyes._

"_Hey, Kaytlinn, what's up?" I asked, genuinely curious._

"_We should do something together! Like go hiking or even go tubing." She said, you could see that twinkle in her eyes that she gets when she is either up to something or really excited; sometimes even both._

"_Well, considering it is 97 degrees outside, I'm up for the beach." I said._

"_Maybe we can invite a bunch of people." She suggested. "I'll invite Camille and Jo."_

"_I'll get Kendall, James, and Carlos!" We then split up after we agreed to meet down in the lobby in 20 minutes._

_20 minutes later:_

_I came down stairs with the rest of Big Time Rush and saw the girls. "I'll drive." I state, and then we all jump in the car and drive to the beach. _

_Once we are at the beach we all unload and set up a little campsite looking thing. We had decided it would be fun to camp there. Everyone shred their clothes to their swimsuits and jumped in the water. I saw that Kayt was holding back. "What's wrong?" I asked her softly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Kendall glare at me._

_She simply took off her shirt and I saw her gallery of scars. There were dog bites everywhere, stabbing marks, burn marks, and bruises that never seemed to go away. I wrapped her into a hug and she silently cried. That was short lived, she then seem to break. She jump into the water and gestured me too follow. I took off my shirt and that's when I noticed how beautiful she really was. Her skin was clear and her body was muscular and had a good tone. She was slightly tanned and in the water her green eyes gleamed like the forest. I jumped in after her and began to mess around. We dunked each other several times and I threw her once or twice. By the end of the day, we were pooped._

_I sat down next to Kayt on a blanket as Jo passed out hot dogs: our dinner. I began to talk to her about her about her new home, her friends, and she asked a little about me._

_When it was time to go to bed, we were assigned to a pair of 3 and a pair of 4. Of course, it was boys in one cabin and girls in the other. Camille and Jo insisted that they get some personal time with Kaytlinn._

_Once in the tent, Carlos and James bombarded me with questions. _

"_What's she like?"_

"_Is she preppy?"_

"_What's her problem with all the crying?"_

"_Why are you getting the girl?"_

"_Be quiet! I'm not answering any questions." I said. "I need some air." And with that I left the tent._

_Outside I saw a figure; I knew exactly who it was. I walked up behind her. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked._

"_Jo and Camille were tackling me with questions and I got annoyed. So I came outside." She explained._

"_Me too, only, it was James and Carlos." I heard her chuckle._

"_What did they ask about?" I felt my face go red. "N-n-nothing." I stuttered, why did I have to be such a terrible liar? But she didn't push it._

"_Oh," was all she said. "It's beautiful isn't it, the moon?" She said a few minutes later._

"_It is." We had a perfect view of the full moon. _

"_Nature is breathtaking." I looked at her, surprised. "What is there something on my face?" Her hand immediately went to her face. I stopped it with my hand. _

"_No I'm just surprised. Girls in LA usually don't care about that kind of stuff." I said. They didn't they were always into fashion and gossip._

"_Remember, I have had everything taken away from me. I have learned to see the beauty in everything." She explained. "Like the ocean waves, they are rhythmic and have radiant colors." I stood in awe the whole time as she told me her perspective on things._

_I think that was the day I fell in love with her._

_End of Flashback_

Now we were outside on the balcony of her apartment, sitting next to each other on a love seat looking thing. She was singing a song to me on her guitar and it sounded wonderful. She was singing the acoustic version of Nothing Even Matters that she made up. Once or twice I would join in. She was a very good singer; no she was a _great _singer. She would look at me and smile, then she would look back to the floor. When she stopped I began to clap softly. "That was amazing." I simply said.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Now, why would I lie?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "To make me feel better."

I pointed a finger at her, "That is a very good reason." We laughed a little then it became silent. There was something at the back of my mind that I wanted to say, but I couldn't will myself to say it. "Kaytlinn I…" She looked at me expectantly. "I…" That was all that would come out.

"Just say it, Logan." She encouraged.

"I love you." Her eyes lit up and I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were soft yet passionate and I didn't want to stop. I asked for the entrance to her mouth with my tongue and she granted it. I explored her mouth enthusiastically, and then when I couldn't hold my breath any longer, we split up.

"Wow." Is all that we said.

I cleared my throat. "I should get to bed, the guys are probably wondering where I am."

Right before I went through the door, she pulled my shirt so that our noses were touching and gave me a real quick peck on the lips. "I love you too." And with that I left.

**A/N: So that's my chapter! Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts/favorites! I feel truly loved jk lol! So I know Im a little slow on the updating process but I am very sorry. I have school and testing! So please enjoy chapter 4! Oh and please check out my other story When Bands Collide, its finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. I only own Kaytlinn!**

_Logan:_

I knew Kendall would be mad as soon as he found out what happened. So, I tried to keep a distance just in case he found out or something. I was in love with his sister; his _twin _sister. I'm such a horrible friend. Kaytlinn and I have been seeing each other for about 5 days now and I already felt guilty. The way I got that guilt out was by talking to Mama Knight. She always knew what to say and she swore not to tell _anyone_.

Tonight I was meeting Kayt at the pool. I was about 2 in the afternoon and 90 degrees outside. I walked out of the lobby and to the pool and saw her lounging on a chair. Her favorite sunglasses on with denim shorts that was _short. _Her talk top was a purple halter with ruffles and looked stunning on her. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. "Guess who!" I said, quietly laughing to myself.

"Uh…"She mock pondered. "Kendall?"

"Nope!" I took my hands off her eyes and went around the chair so I could face her. She held out her hand and I grabbed it. I pulled her up and we were nose to nose.

"I think we should go public." She whispered in my ear. She was always one to take risks.

"Your face is not the one who will be rearranged once Kendall finds out." I whispered back. By now everyone was staring, including my best friends. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Of course, Kaytlinn wasn't even fazed.

"Please…"

"Later, please. Let's actually tell them and not show them."

"Okay, have it your way." She gave me a pouty face that was to die for. Her phone rang suddenly and she checked the text. "I got to go. Camille might have a job for me."

She then ran away. I ran towards her and caught her arm. "Meet me in your apartment tonight." I told her and then let her go as she ran off.

Later in my apartment, I was sitting on the couch reading my favorite doctor magazine, when James came up to me. "So, what's with you and Kaytlinn?" He asked with his arms crossed.

I was caught off guard. "Uh…well…we are only friends." I finally sputtered out.

"Like I will ever believe _that_." My hate rate went up and I began to freak out until, "You _so _still have the hots for her!"

"Yeah that's totally it!" I said, relieved.

"I got over her and Carlos is now dating Stephanie…we were starting to worry about you." He put his hand on my shoulder and shook it. "Well I have to go fix my hair, bye." And with that he left.

I sighed. This was going to get even harder.

_In Kayt's apartment:_

I walked in her apartment about 6 o'clock to find her strumming her guitar. She was singing with her angel like voice. I cleared my throat. She shot her head up and her cheeks began to burn red. "L-l-l-logan, hey, you're here." She stuttered.

"Here I am. There is no need to be ashamed of your singing, it's beautiful." I flattered her.

"Thank you." She looked down. I approached her and lifted up her chin so she would look at me.

"You're welcome." I then kissed her. This one was different though. I had a different fire and passion. I backer her up so she was lying on her back. I propped myself up with my elbows so I wouldn't crush her. We split for air then began to kiss again. I stripped off my shirt along with hers. We stopped suddenly, "You sure?" I asked. In response, she pulled me against her and kissed me again; I'll take that as a yes.

The rest of the night was pure bliss. I was glad it was Kaytlinn I had my first with. The only thing that bothered me was during the night when she kept mumbling, 'I'm clean' and 'Take that dad', in her sleep.

_The next morning (3__rd__ person):_

Kaytlinn woke up to the sweet smell of Logan right next to her. Memories of last night flooded back into her mind. She sighed in content. Logan opened his eyes to see a smiling Kayt and him naked. He made a little shriek then the back of his throat then he remembered what happened last night. Kaytlinn laughed at him.

Just then the door slammed open in the living room. From where they were in the bedroom, Kayt and Logan could see Kendall, Carlos, and James enter the apartment.

Kendall had a look of anger and hurt on his face. James looked betrayed and Carlos just looked as curious as ever. Kendall caught sight of his best friend and twin sister in bed together. "Logan, what's going on?" Kendall yelled. He was heartbroken that they would do that to him.

"Let me explain, Kendall." Logan said putting his hands up as if to stop the approaching teens.

"Yes Logan, explain to all of us." James said. "You lied to me."

"HEY, CALM DOWN! TAKE A SEAT IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" Kayt screamed. She had some impressive vocals.

Everyone backed away slowly like they were told and disappeared behind the door. "Let's get dressed." She muttered to her boyfriend.

A few minutes later Kaytlinn and Logan came out of the bedroom. Kendall kept giving Logan dirty looks until Kayt intervened. "Stop it, Kendall! You're acting like a child!" She yelled. "I'm in love with Logan whether you like it or not!" Kayt never had much patience.

Kendall had a look of total disbelief on his face. "Y-y-you what?"

"I'm in love with him. Now, leave us alone." She stated simply.

Kendall shook his head to clear the thoughts that crowded his head. Carlos piped up. "Did you guys…uh…you know."

Logan laughed at his friend's ignorance. "Yes we did. And I don't have any regrets." He pointed the last part at Kendall.

Suddenly James burst into laughter. "What are you laughing about?" Kaytlinn asked him.

"Who knew that Logan would have sex before Kendall or me?" He laughed even louder. "I mean c'mon! It's goody-two-shoes, Logan!" He was now bending over laughing and on the brink of tears. Kendall chuckled softly.

"Yeah the only bad part is IT WAS WITH MY TWIN SISTER!" He put in.

"Shut up, Kendall!" Kaytlinn yelled at her brother. "Leave us alone." She then leaned in and kissed Logan softly. She heard cries of disapproval and protest from the boys. She smiled in satisfaction. "I like this, it's funny."

"I agree." Logan said next to her. He finally got the one off his chest, now for the next one. Mrs. Knight.

**A/N: So here it is and check out my profile page for a pole about this story. It's for the next chapter so yup, VOTE! **

**-WWL**


	5. Authors Note

A/N: Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but…there is a poll on my page I need you guys to do. It's for the next chapter. So if you want the story to go on you MUST vote on my poll. I will wait I am very patient (well not really but in this case I am). So… VOTE VOTE VOTE!


End file.
